


Lights, Camera, Coffee Date?

by Youkoartemis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Film Biz AU, M/M, Michael is the best friend/wingman ever, Pre-Relationship, actor!ryan, cameraman!Gavin, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkoartemis/pseuds/Youkoartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin’s a cameraman on a popular TV show, and Ryan’s the lead actor. Gavin may or may not have a massive crush on Ryan, and Michael is the best friend/wingman ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights, Camera, Coffee Date?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to fill a prompt rage-quitter gave me. The prompt: “Freewood for “i’m a techie, you’re the lead actor in a show” au? (bonus if Ryan's the actor!)”
> 
> This was pretty fun to write; hope you like it! =)

Gavin really, _really_ liked the lead actor of the show he was working on. The actor’s name was Ryan Haywood, and Gavin was absolutely _smitten._ He’d never talked to the man - of course not; Haywood was always busy doing lead actor things and Gavin - as one of the cameramen - was always busy filming him doing those things. (If Gavin was also busy ogling the man and his broad shoulders, muscular arms, tastefully scruffy face, wavy sandy brown hair, and bright blue eyes while filming him, well, no one had to know.)

“You should just ask him out, dude.” Michael advised him one day while they were on break, causing Gavin to squawk and start stuttering while staring at his best friend like he’d grown two extra heads, one of which spoke Swahili and the other of which spoke French.

“What’re you _on_ about, Michael? I don’t-”

“-Bull _shit_ dude - you’ve been staring at Haywood like a fuckin’ lovestruck fool!” Michael exclaimed, cutting off Gavin’s protest and causing the Brit to stutter and stammer some more, desperately casting about for something to say that wouldn’t make him sound like even more of an idiot.

“But, Michael...” Gavin started, sounding morose, “He’s bloody _important_ an’ _popular,_ an’ I’m jus’... _me._ I can’t jus’- jus’ _go up to ‘im_ an’ ask ‘im out! He’ll laugh me outta the bloody room!“

“Who’d laugh you outta the room if you asked him out?” A deep voice asked from behind them, causing Gavin to jump nearly five feet in the air before whipping around to stare wide-eyed at Ryan Haywood himself.

Gavin started stuttering, face going a dark red as he realized that his crush had snuck up behind him while he was venting.

“He’s got a big gay crush on you and wants to have your babies.” Michael stated bluntly, causing Gavin to squawk and stare at his friend in betrayal.

“Well I mean, I don’t think that’s physically possible, and it’s a _bit_ early to be talking about kids, but we can talk about it over coffee after we wrap up today, if you’d like?”

Gavin swallowed thickly, mouth going dry and mind shutting down briefly.

“Are you...askin’ me out on a date?” Gavin asked after licking his suddenly dry lips, he really, _really_ hoped this wasn’t just some horrible joke at his expense.

“I mean...do you want it to be?” Ryan asked in response, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Gavin nodded numbly then with more vigor.

“Yes! I mean, uh, yes. I’d love to.”

Ryan smiled that brilliant, slightly crooked smile of his.

“Great! See you after we finish for the day, then.” He stated, sounding a mixture of relieved and pleased before he bid them farewell and walked off to take his place.

Gavin gaped after him, unable to believe that had just happened.

Michael burst out into laughter and slapped him on the back.

“Good job, Gavvy! You just got yourself a date with _the_ Ryan Haywood! I fuckin’ _told_ you that you should jus’ talk to him! I fuckin’ _told_ you!” He hooted, beaming at his friend, who smiled bashfully back.

“Yeah, you were right boi.” Gavin agreed.

“You’re damned _right_ I was, an’ don’t you fuckin’ forget it!”

With that, they got back to work. After work, Gavin went on that coffee date with Ryan, and it went _swimmingly_ \- they arranged for another date when they both had time. After a while, they just started dating, and it was great.

And it was all thanks to Michael Jones (and he _never_ let them forget it, especially not Gavin).

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone else would like to send me prompts, you can do so in the comments below or on my Tumblr at http://youkoartemis.tumblr.com/
> 
> I can't guarantee I'll get to them immediately, but I'll almost certainly get to them eventually. =)


End file.
